A Fellow Slytherin
by CrazyPurpleUnicorn
Summary: AU;OC Sky Coraggio is best friends with Draco Malfoy. She happens to be the Deputy-Head of Hogwarts. She, along with her Slytherin cronies, start to get down and dirty with the Gryffindors. Read more to find out how the romance blossoms. HG/DT


A Fellow Slytherin

.&.

"Sis! Hurry your as-rear! My friends are all going to be jealous of my  
>abs, and I wanna be on the train early! Can't wait to go to Hogsmeade,<br>I need to restock on my Bertie Botts and my choco-frogs. Definitely  
>have to have another taste of butterbear, mmm..." Seth Coriaggo, a<br>third-year from Hogwarts yelled to his first-year sister. "I'm coming!  
>Sheesh. Don't get your boxers in a knot." Sky Coriaggo muttered the<br>last line, and flinched when he hit her. "Shut up! Mum's going to kill  
>you." "S'not as if I've been muttering bloody hell all through<br>summer." she retaliated, smirking when he opened his mouth and tried  
>to think of a comeback. In the end, he just rolled his eyes and went<br>up the train, huffing. "Now sweetie, don't let all the fame from  
>summer get to your head, alright? Think about Quidditch after<br>graduation. Of course, you can be on the teams." Penny smiled at her  
>youngest child and only daughter. Her husband was from Puddlemere<br>United, and he was one of their oldest and best Chasers they had in a  
>long time. They crushed Holyhead Harpies with a massive lead of 300<br>points last year, and it was all thanks to her husband, the one and  
>only Frank Coraggio. He was 33 years old, same age as her. He suffered<br>a stroke when a member of the Holyhead Harpies sent an Unfogiveable  
>his way. And that was while he was riding at 95kmh, 60 feet in the  
>air. The Cruciatus Curse made his body shake so much he slid off the<br>broom, and landed with blood covering his robes. He went into a coma,  
>and died shortly after. Sky was the one most impacted by his death. He<br>was more than a father to her. He taught her Quidditch, let her try  
>butterbeer at 7 and bought her her very first broom, the Comet 260. At<br>that time, it was the fastest broom, and the Nimbus 2000 came out a  
>year later. One day, Greg Howard, the captain of Puddlemere United<br>came over to the Coriaggo residence, and happened to see Sky racing on  
>her father's broom, flinging the Quaffle straight and hard into the<br>makeshift goalposts made by a floating hula hoop. He stood shocked at  
>the then-9 year old girl, who was grinning to herself. He offered her<br>a spot on the junior P.U., and was even more shocked that she was the  
>daughter of his ex-best mate. News spread fast, considering that it<br>concerned the wizarding world's best Quidditch team. And so, it was on  
>the train ride that she met a future fellow Slytherin, whom he<br>introduced himself as Draco. Draco Malfoy. He did not hold out his  
>hand, and had a rather livid expression on his face. She looked at the<br>two buffoons beside him, and raised an eyebrow. Her brother had left  
>her defenseless in a carriage all alone. Arse. She smiled at him, and<br>introduced herself. At her name, his blue eyes bore into hers, and he  
>let out a grin. "Hope to see you in Slytherin. Gryffindor is where all<br>the pricks go to. Apologies for my blunt tone about you brother." he  
>drawled, but smirked when she muttered," You can even call him a troll<br>and I'd probably hug you." She shrugged, grinned at the male albino  
>and told him that she would most likely get put into Slytherin,<br>considering her temper.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the castle separately." A lady's magically altered voice boomed into the corridors. "Well. My father told me that we'd have to get in groups of four to get to the castle." he looked at her, and she nodded her head, grinning that she may have gotten herself her first friend at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" came a loud booming voice. Sky  
>waltzed out of the train, trying to make it seem that She was<br>indifferent of the nervousness that reeked from the short, vulnerable  
>and muggleborns. Having shoulder-length dark brown hair, big black<br>eyes and standing at a height of 5 feet was a relief for her. Her wand  
>was a 14 inch Yew wand, made of unicorn hair. She felt in her robes<br>for it, and stroked the wand. It was rugged; smooth and rough at the  
>same time. She felt proud of it, as she was probably the only female<br>first year with such a long wand.

She approached the tall wizard almost lazily, something even the young Draco Malfoy would be proud of. The oversized wizard, whom Sky knew only as 'Agrid', smiled at her. He pointed to a line of boats, and told her to get into anyone of them. She purposefully took the very last boat, which was rather clean compared to the others. Probably because the previous first years who had sat here were not so scared as to shit their pants. She thought to herself, inwardly laughing at her own joke. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle saw her right at the end, leaning onto the rear of the boat, looking up at the starry, dark sky. Draco had never grinned so much in a day, as he had also been intending to sit right at the end. He plopped into the seat beside Sky, rocking the boat slightly. Maybe 'plopped' was a bit too degrading. 'Gracefully descended' was probably a better phrase.

Crabbe and Goyle hunched over the front seat, and then the boat started to move forward. They realized that the 5 boats in front of them were empty, and the low-lying fog could not allow them to see further. She looked over at him, and he had his eyes closed, smiling slightly. She shrugged, and looked up, suddenly seeing a magnificent looking castle towering over the boats. She heard muffled, soft gasps, telling her that the distance between the second last occupied boat and theirs, it was probably about 7-8 boats in length.

Suddenly, a huge animal went underneath the boat, causing waves and almost tipping the boat over. Crabbe and Goyle were shaking. Their fat fists had no  
>hope against such an enormous creature. The creature surfaced, and<br>they could see it was a squid. A massive one. Sky leaned over to  
>Draco's side, unintentionally rousing him. She leaned across Draco's<br>lap, and patted the slimy, lumbering creature by Draco's side. She  
>stroked it for a while, and a small smile crept onto her face. She<br>realized the awkward position, and slowly sat down back on her  
>seat.<p>

The creature then moved forwards, causing the second last  
>occupied boat's occupants to scream. She rolled her eyes, and closed<br>her eyes, taking in the scent of the creature's home, the smell of  
>night... and the scent of the boy sitting beside her. He had a minty,<br>masculine scent, appalling due to his young age. But it suited him.  
>She approved her last statement in her head, and she smiled<br>secretively. The boats jerked to a stop, and she waited for Draco to  
>move out before she could. He made no attempt to move, and she prodded<br>him lightly. His blue eyes flew open, and he blinked a few times  
>before realizing the situation and stepped out of the boat.<p>

They arranged themselves into a line, and found an old woman staring down  
>at them. She gave them instructions on behaving themselves. She went<br>into the Great Hall, leaving everyone chatting outside the Hall.  
>"Slytherin is like the exclusive house, you know, they take in the<br>least amount of students." Draco shrugged, and Sky looked at him, and  
>asked," Why do you want to be in Slytherin so much?" He paused for a<br>moment to think. "My father and practically my whole family has been  
>inside Slytherin. Plus, they say that's the house with the cutest<br>girls." He winked at Sky, and she laughed.

The doors opened, and the occupants of the Great Hall looked eagerly at the first years. "Merlin. That girl's cute!" "Dude, the taller one." "Brunette." Sky had a tint of red on her cheek, and Draco sniggered.  
>She elbowed him, and smirked at him triumphantly.<p>

"GO WEASLEY!" "HECK YEAH CORAGGIO!" The Weasley twins and Seth looked at each other, and burst out laughing. He beamed at her, obviously proud that his only sister was getting Sorted.

"Abott, Hannah!" came the loud voice of  
>Professor McGonagall. A girl bounded up the stairs, smiling at<br>everyone. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table second from the left erupted in  
>cheers. Oh shit. She thought. According to surnames? Damn.<p>

Soon, "Coraggio, Sky" left the Professors' mouth. She walked up the stairs  
>to sit on the stool, and she lightly slid the hat onto her head. "Well<br>well well. Sister of that Gryffindor. Ah. Gryffindor courage and  
>friendliness, but Slytherin's cunning and powerful ways. Clever, but<br>not Ravenclaw. You'll turn into a nerd," Sky snorted, and continued to  
>sit down patiently on the chair. "It would be a shame if you were not<br>in Gryffindor." That was it. Her fate was sealed. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Huh?" Sky blinked. The entire Hall was silent. "RE-SORT HER!"  
>came a yell from the Gryffindor table. It was from Seth. Loud and<br>triumphant cheers erupted from the table on the far right. They were  
>giving her a standing ovation. She blushed slightly, and proceeded to<br>their table, still in shock of the Sorting Hat's last minute  
>withdrawal. "Hi. Glad to have you in Slytherin." a fellow first-year<br>looked at her and grinned. "You're Millicent Bulstrode?" she  
>clarified, and smiled when the girl nodded her head. "Thanks. The<br>Sorting Hat contemplated on putting me in Gryffindor, though."  
>Millicent transferred her eyes to the front of the Hall, and then it<br>was Draco's turn. The Hat had barely touched his head when it  
>yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" The Table was full of smirks and soft applause.<p>

Now, the Boy Who Lived was called on. Under the hat for 5 minutes, the Hat suddenly  
>yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Table right on the other side of the hall<br>yelled like madmen, some jumping up. Draco rolled his eyes, and turned  
>to face and to smirk at Sky. "So my<br>relatives were right. Slytherin does have the most gorgeous ladies."

Heh. My first chapter. It's horrible, I'm sorry.


End file.
